warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
A Bloodthirsty Leader
This was written by XXFeathertail3366Xx A Snivy's Feather This was my first successful story. Enjoy! Also, it may be weird coz I was still a warrior cats noob at this point :3 Prologue My name is Leafstar. I am a prisoner of SkyClan. I used to be SkyClan's leader, but then he returned. Sol had returned with a weapon. He had told us that it could suck out all 9 lives of a leader. Sol turned to me, and sucked out my remaining 7 lives (not mentioning the one I have now), and Clovertail, a fellow Clanmate, was murdered so Sol could get his 9 lives. Now he is Soulstar, the bloodthirsty leader of SkyClan. Author's note: The weapon is not very detailed, sorry bout that. Chapter 1 "Mama," whimpered Stormpaw, my daughter, "Why is Sol the leader? After all he's done?" "Listen," I hissed. "You know he sucked out Clovertail and my lives. He's evil." "I know he's evil." "Then go to the apprentices' den!" "But what about you? He's made you his prisoner." For my Clan, I had to be tortured in front of everyone. Soulstar's doing, of course. It was the only way to save my Clan. Actually, I don't know why he called himself 'Soulstar'. He has no connection with StarClan whatsoever. "Bring out the prisoner," boomed Sol. "Let her see where her foolishness leads to." I rolled my eyes. He always ''said that before a torture. I think I've been forced at least 20 times now. I limped outside, raising my crippled leg. Sol had twisted it and now I can't even put pressure on it. Sol had lead a group of rogues into SkyClan, and they have been forcing everyone do stuff. They were the same rogues who attacked SkyClan many moons before. As the lead rogue, Claw-tail, clawed my face, I was launched in an immediate flashback... Chapter 2 (The Flashback) "No! Sol! Stop!" I cried. "Never," he hissed. "You have proven me wrong, Leafstar. I ''will ''be the leader of this Clan. You will suffer like I did before." One of the rogues attacked Honeytail, a cream warrior. "No! Stop! Hurt me instead!" "Oh?" Sol meowed as he turned to face me. "Then you will become my prisoner. You will live in a bush of brambles and silverthorn for as long as I am alive. You will eat less than all of your Clanmates combined, and in order for you to protect your Clan, you shall suffer twenty times as much." Sol gave me a warning glance, and meowed; "Is this what you wish?" I took a deep breath and replied; "Yes." Sol grinned evilly. "So be it." Chapter 3 So that is how I ended up with: -1 useless hind leg - about 30 or more scars - about 10 bite marks - a chip in my left ear and - a scratch across my belly. It honestly could've been worse. I shrieked and yowled as more rogues jumped on me and attempted to claw my fur off. "Mama!" yowled Firepaw, my other daughter. My mate, Billystorm, was sweating frantically and was pacing around. Sol allowed me to visit Echosong, my former medicine cat, every half moon. But I was in such a bad condition that Echosong insisted I had to come every quarter-moon. Honeytail glanced at me sadly, knowing that I couldn't defend myself, since Sol ripped out all of my claws before we started the tortures. It had been torturous enough, yet Sol still needed a torture. "Hmm," Sol thought. "Yes, take her back now." I sighed in relief. Every torture was horrible, and every torture was worse than the last. But then my belly gave a jolt. I knew what this meant. I was pregnant once again. Chapter 4 "Echosong!" I gasped. I quickly filled her in, and she sniffed my injured belly. "Your kits won't make it in the condition you're in now," she admitted. "So Sol has to be told." "Tell me what?" demanded Sol as he peeped through the medicine cat den. He looked at me and meowed; "You're not supposed to be here. You've come yesterday. Do you want another torture? I think you haven't had enough yet." "It's not that, ''Soulstar," Echosong protested. "Leafstar's having kits." "Hmm. I shall take them as my own when they are born," he decided. I gasped in horror. "No!" I yowled. "They belong to me and SkyClan!" "Is that so?" Sol sneered. "Then I suppose I shall leave you to die?" "No! Never!" "Then pass me over the kits when they are born or your tortures will go from once a day to 5 a day." Then he stalked off. "I can't give up my kits," I sobbed. "Well," Echosong meowed in sympathy. "They are due any moment, since you've been pregnant for a long time." My belly gave a great jolt, and it rolled. Oh no. They're coming!! "Echosong! My kits are com-" But before I could finish my sentence, I was knocked out cold. Chapter 5 The last thing I remembered hearing was a high-pitched laugh ringing in my ears. When I had woken up, I was in my prison, Sol standing over me. "What - have I kitted?" I meowed. "Yes you have," snarled Sol. "Their names are Death, Blood, Torture and Half-heart." Oh no, I thought. He named my kits! "I will be the father of them," he growled. "You will be tortured by them when they are apprentices." I gaped at Sol in shock. He had knocked me out and delivered my kits with Echosong! "No!" I yowled. "You - will - not - take - my - kits!!" I leapt up at him, but Claw-tail pinned me down, unsheathing his claws into my chest. "You will be a prisoner," Sol snarled. "Once a prisoner, always a prisoner. IS THAT CLEAR??!!" As Sol meowed his last words, he raked his claws across my belly. "You will be tortured 10 ''times a day now," Sol growled. "All tortures will be done at once.You have messed with me for the last time, Leafstar. You will not win this war." I growled and whimpered, but I shook off Claw-tail and leapt at Sol, and he was totally unprepared. We rolled around on the floor of the prison, but Sol overpowered me, and bit hard on my front right paw. I yowled, surprised of how sharp his teeth were. Sol kept biting, and eventually jerked it around, making a sickening 'snap'. ''Oh no. He broke my paw! Sol let go with a smug look on his face. The rogues definitely trained him well. "This is what you will become," Sol laughed evilly. "You will obey all of my orders. My first one is that you lie down." Lie down? '' I lay down anyway, fearing what will become of me. My broken paw crumbled softly. Sol then whispered something to Claw-tail, and he grinned. He then bounded away, coming back with all of the rogues that had attacked us many moons ago. "Your torture begins now," Sol growled. Chapter 6 When the rogues were done with me, I looked ragged. My tail had been torn several times, I had scars all over my pelt and paws, and my face had drips of blood coming down. Worse of all, my broken paw had snapped, so now my paw is bent. "It will heal in 6 moons," Echosong told me. "But by the time it's 6 moons, I'll be dead!" I wailed. "Shut up!" she scolded. "Of course you won't be." Echosong wrapped up my paw in a thick herb that was 1 tail-length long and 1 mouse-length wide. "It will heal soon, I promise," she promised. Suddenly, my heart started to beat quickly, and then my chest burned. My stomach bubbled and churned. I had caught a case of greencough and bellyache! "I don't feel so good," I meowed weakly. "Of course you don't," Sol meowed. He was snooping around again?! But then something hit my head, and I fell to the ground, knocked out. Chapter 7 "Wake up, Leafstar," meowed a harsh voice. My eyes snapped open. I was lying in my prison. "Echosong gave you some catmint and chervil," Sol snarled. "Why did you knock me out?" I hissed, getting to my feet, but I fell back down again with a thump. "Because I did," he sniffed. "You are so stupid." "Wha-" "Look down." I did as so, gasping in horror as I saw that twolegthorn paw cuffs were strapped to my paws. Twolegthorn was a dangerous sliver wire with silver thorns poking out of it. "What did you do, you monster!" I growled. Blood poured out of my wet fur. "I simply tied twolegthorn to your paws," Sol snorted, as if this was obvious. "And I buried the start of it into the earth." I growled and lashed at him, the paw cuffs digging into my fur. "Oh, excuse me," Sol whimpered mockingly. "Maybe I should apply some tho your body, too, hmm?" "No," I hissed. "Oh, okay, I will. Stay still." Sol laughed. Sol rushed off and brought back some twolegthorn, since he has a collection of it. "Plus," Sol meowed, "I'm immune to twolegthorn." The silver twoleg stuff dug deep into my pelt as Sol tied it around my belly and back. He dug a large hole and buried the silverthorn in it. "Happy 'moving'!" Sol cackled. Oh, why won't StarClan get rid of that mouse-brain already? Chapter 8 I curled up in the prison, waiting for the morning to come. At dawn, I stood up, my injured hind leg searing. "Oh, hello, ''Leafstar," Sol drawled sarcastically. "Today you will not be tortured." I sighed. "However," he continued, "I will be increasing the amount of twolegthorn you have on you. Your tail will be trapped, and your paws and belly will be in pain for longer." I winced as Sol stepped over me and strapped on long pieces of twolegthorn on my tail, paws and body. He increased the amount on my belly, making it bleed heavily so I would be barren. But I must admit, I'm very surprised I haven't died yet. But the silverthorn will make me die easier. Sooner or later, Sol went out of the prison and got Claw-tail to guard my prison. "Let every cat come to the bramble prison for a Clan meeting," Sol yowled. Everyone came, and I was visible to every single one of my Clanmates. "Now, as you know, Leafstar has been held prisoner here," Sol started. "I myself tied her to her prison with twolegthorn." Yowls of outrage spread through the Clan. "Tied her to her prison with twolegthorn!" "Are you mouse-brained??" "You fox-dung!" After the commotion, Sol continued; "I believe it is time for 3 apprentices to become warriors. Stormpaw, Firepaw, Harrypaw, please come forward." My kits glumly hopped over to Sol, trying to look excited. "Do you three wish to pledge yourselves to the - ugh- warrior code?" "We do!" screamed Firepaw. "Then I will give you your warrior names. Firefern, Stormblood and Harrydeath." Wow, what weird names. "Firefern! Stormblood! Harrydeath!" I cried. The rest of the Clan joined in. "Mama," whimpered Stormblood when the ceremony was over. "I don't want to be called that." "Me neither!" snorted Harrydeath. "Well, live with it!" I snapped. "I have to stay here and get my fur ripped off!" "But mama - that's different -" "Well, I'm in more pain than you three!" I growled. "I'm the one who has to see my second litter of kits taken away by Sol! I'm the one who has to be tortured! I'M THE ONE WHO HAS TO LIE HERE IN A POOL OF BLOOD, TRAPPED BY TWOLEGTHORN!!!" My words strike me hard. "But mama -" "Stop whining, Leafstar," Sol snarled. He was carrying more twolegthorn. "Remember that you were the one who offered to do this." "Well, then I -" "Hold still, fox-dung!" I gritted my teeth as Sol straps more twolegthorn on my paws, tail and belly. "Sol, no!" Firefern yowls as Sol tightens the twolegthorn on my belly. Oh StarClan. Why!!?? My head stirs and my heartbeat gets weaker. StarClan save me. I'm dying! Chapter 9 Huh? Where am I? I looked around. It must be StarClan. "Yes, you are, Leafstar," a warm voice greets me. "Cloudstar!" I gasp. I licked him quickly in the shoulder. "Am I dead?" "N-no," he meows. "You're just out cold." I sighed in relief. "But why am I here?" I asked. "Oh.. um.. StarClan are giving you your 100 lives." "WHAT??!!" "You will need more than 9 lives to survive the twolegthorn," he explains. "I will give them to you now." "Why won't you just give me immortality?" I scowled. "Oh, that's a good idea," he gushes, clearly embarrassed. Cloudstar placed his muzzle on top of my head and starts to chant something that wasn't audible. Spasms of pain, power, energy, lightning and blood rush through my body. I shivered, and fell to my paws. "You have completed the first part of the immortality requirements," Cloudstar meowed warmly. "Now, sit still, and the spirits of the sky will come and sit on your muscles." I have to admit, it sounded really silly. But then invisible creatures floated down and piled themselves over me. I tried my best not to scream, but I did anyway. "Last part," Cloudstar meowed. "I will sit on your leg muscles." "What does this have to do with anything?" I barked. "I don't know. I was told to do this." Cloudstar positioned himself and heaved himself onto my legs. I screamed in horror; the pain seared through my belly and brain. "Well done. Now you can go back." Cloudstar's face got blurrier and blurrier... Chapter 10 "Gah!!" I shrieked as the twolegthorn bit into my fur. Sol definitely had applied more layers onto me while I was unconscious. "Mama!" Harrydeath cried. "Sol won't stop!" I gritted my teeth. Sol was dragging a clump of twolegthorn. "This clump is the last bit," Sol grunted. Sol started to tie the nasty stuff to my neck, only lightly though. I wonder why he did that. "Here's your meal," he grunted as he dropped a plump mouse. I gobbled it up; I was so hungry. Even after the mouse, I was still hungry. Sol would only let me eat once every 2 days now, as part of my torture. My legs and belly were bleeding heavily when I last looked at them, but now the bleeding has stopped. I'm pretty sure it's due to start again, though. Something warm spilled all over my belly. Blood, I realised. I put my paws under my chin and snored loudly. I don't know how long I slept for, but all I could feel or hear was the orders from Sol, the scraping of Claw-tail's claws and the prickly twolegthorn. When I woke up, Claw-tail was placing his paws on my shoulders, his claws unsheathed. "What're you-" I blubbered. "Sol told me to get you to go outside," he grunted. I rolled my eyes. He was really stupid. "How am I supposed to when I'm tangled up in twolegthorn?!" I snarled. "Find out your''self'', mouse-brain!" he snapped. I growled and leapt up at him, the twolegthorn on my neck tightening. I choked as Claw-tail shoved a dirty leaf down my throat. "I better get some more," Claw-tail hissed. And with that, he shoved a clump of dirty leaves down my throat again. The leaves tasted like crow-food, and I spat them out angrily. Claw-tail muttered something I couldn't hear, and sat up straight out side my prison. I lay down, too. "What're you doing here?" he barked as a cat I couldn't see came to the prison. "I'm here to visit Leafstar," meowed the familiar voice. Billystorm! "Make it quick," growled Claw-tail as he moved out of Billystorm's way. "Hey," he meowed soothingly. "What's up?" "Nothing," I murmured. "Just.. pain.. I guess." "Sol was wrong to do this," Billystorm grunted. "He can't hurt you." "Oh?" I growled. "I think he already has. And if you're stupid enough not to realise that, you better join him, too." "How could you say that?" he replied, clearly hurt. "I've been with you this whole time!" "No, you haven't," I hissed. "You weren't here when I was wrapped up in twolegthorn, were you?!" "No, but I-" "Exactly. Now, leave." "But, Leafstar!" "Leave. Now." He glanced at me one last time and stalked off sadly. Oh, StarClan. Why am I in this situation? Chapter 11 Sol comes the day after, carrying more twolegthorn with him. "You need more of this," he snarled. "Why?" I blurted out. "I'm already bleeding to death here!" That evil cat deserves those words of mine. But I wish I didn't say that. Claw-tail's claws dug deep into my neck, making blood spill all over my already blood-stained pelt. I gritted my teeth as Sol fastens more twolegthorn onto my pelt. "I thought you said the previous bit was the last ones?" I barked angrily. "I did," Sol admitted. "But you need MORE." I bit my lip. Sol was a complete mouse-brain. My pelt was almost barely visible by the time Sol had finished with me. I looked back, staring at the tangles of twolegthorn across my pelt. "Plus," Sol meowed. "Here's your meal." Sol dropped half of a rabbit, and I bent over to eat it. The thorn tied to my neck tightened, and I had to choke down every bloody bite. If only someone could kill this mouse-brained furball already! "Hey, you!" meowed a dark ginger she-cat. "I'm Death. Father told us to torture you." Death! My kit! "N-no, you don't understand!" I cried. "You are my kit, Death. Sol is tricking you to believe that you're his!" "Pah, what kind of rubbish is that?" Death hissed. "But it's true ''rubbish!" I wailed. "Let her suffer here, Death," meowed a black tom. "She has no right to tell us what's true." "But, Torture-" "Father needs us to do this. We can't let him down." "Torture, just get her already!" snarled a tortoiseshell she-cat. "Or else, I, Half-heart, will!" And with that, she leapt onto my already very weak body. I yowled in protest as the bit hard on my tail, joined by her brothers and sister. "Please!" I sobbed. "What I say is true!" "You have no proof," snarled the last tom, a white and brown tabby named Blood. "How are we supposed to believe you?" "I have proof," Echosong meowed. "Sol doesn't look like you, does he? No. If he did, he would've been your father. But you look like Billystorm and Leafstar, no question!" I gaped at Echosong. Why was she babbling about ''this? "Fine, then," Torture snarled. "Tell us something about us." I racked my brain, thinking of something. Then it hit me. "Ahem," I meowed. "I had to be tortured 5 times a day, even though I handed you over to Sol. I fought for you, you know. I was hurt, I was scarred with Sol's words; 'You will hand them over before you will become anything worth a lifetime.'" "I believe you," Half-heart declared. "Only Sol knows about that." "If she does, we do too," Torture meowed, smiling at me. "Time to get payback," snarled Death. Chapter 12 A/N: Special thanks to Pumpkintail and Dogwood Flowers for the names! XD "YOU LIED TO US! LEAFSTAR IS OUR MOTHER! YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM US, YOU FOX-DUNG!" "Leafstar's lying! I-I-I'm not!" Sol stammered. "LET GO OF OUR MOTHER OR ELSE I WILL KILL YOU!" roared Torture, who wished to be called Tortureheart now. "No!! You will listen to me. I am your leader!" Sol growled. "YOU TRAITOR!" Half-heart, who was Goldenheart, growled. "LET. MY. MOTHER. GO. YOU. PIECE. OF. FOX. DUNG." breathed Death, who was now Brightsong. Blood, who was now Bloodclaw, leapt onto Sol, digging his razor-sharp claws into his chest. Sol yowled in pain. "LET HER GO!!" Bloodclaw yowled. "NO!" Sol roared. "NEVER!" My children leapt onto Sol, hissing and spitting. "FINE, FINE!!" Sol roared. "I'LL LET YOUR STUPID MOTHER GO!" I breathed in relief as Sol unleashed me. I collapsed, and saw Sol's weapon. "Your turn," I snarled, raising the powerful stick-like thingy. Epilogue "And your new names will be Stormheart and Harrybrook." "Stormheart! Harrybrook!" SkyClan cheered. I smiled. SkyClan was in peace once again. The End Can I get 15 likes for the sequel, I was once a Blind Cat? To like, type: '''12345LIKE '''in the comment section. The sequel is based around Joykit, Stormheart and Sandynose (Sandypaw)'s kit, who was born blind but could see after a trip to StarClan. Hoped you enjoyed this fanfic! -XXFeathertail3366Xx